


Liar

by Chickleen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Eating Disorder, GOT7 - Freeform, i wrote this while crying lol, sorry this is just me projecting, this is vv short, tw eating disorder, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickleen/pseuds/Chickleen
Summary: Yugyeom says he’s fine.Yugyeom is a liar.A/N: this is just me venting and projecting my problems onto poor YugyeomI’m currently working on my requests and my longer story dw
Kudos: 10





	Liar

“Hyung, am I fat?”  
That’s what Yugyeom asks Mark one evening, just after they had finished dinner.  
“Of course not, Yugyeom, you’re the furthest thing from fat, why would you ask that?”  
The younger just shrugs.  
“You’re not doing anything, are you?” Mark says suddenly, to which Yugyeom shakes his head.  
“Of course not, hyung.”

“Liar,” Yugyeom thinks to himself as he leans over the toilet, two fingers being pushed down his throat.

“Liar,” He thinks as he skips yet another meal.

“Liar.”


End file.
